


【莫萨】《偷情》

by 126329



Category: Morzat
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/126329/pseuds/126329
Relationships: 莫扎特/萨列里
Kudos: 34





	【莫萨】《偷情》

+  
不要停留于深海，灵魂会死于窒息。  
+  
你总要在亲吻中寻找到一个平衡点。

比如年轻的音乐家要仰起脖颈寻找到对方胡渣间的唇瓣，一点点瘙痒，但更有益于在唇齿相交间寻觅到一点点欢愉。酒精味道太浓烈，带着葡萄清香以及双眸相对时被那浅褐眼眸中翻涌的情欲所击中的颤栗感。小莫扎特认为他一定是喝了太多的酒，才会在宴会缝隙与这讨厌自己男人交换亲吻。可他为此而通红的耳尖很可爱，那副自傲随着低吟被吞咽下肚，一双灵巧手掌找不到合适位置来安放，只能轻轻落在自己的肩膀上。

“大师！我以为你比我更擅长接吻。”

萨列里拒绝反击，而莫扎特的笑声更加愉快。

并非说是年长者会心甘情愿托出主动权让对方在自己身上为所欲为，几乎是转瞬间，两人位置便倒转，年轻人脊背撞击在墙面上，窗帘遮住了影子，只留下一声闷响。他低下头，牙齿在情人脖颈留下泛红痕迹，继而吮吸着那一小块儿肌肤，直到明天必然留下一道淤青。

“有时候你少说话会更可爱，莫扎特。”萨列里闷闷地说，指尖正挑开对方马甲与衬衫的纽扣，柔软又温热的肌肤贴在指腹，勾得对方嗤笑出声。放荡的年轻人，他想到，但他并没有停止动作，只是让亲吻继续向下，留在脆弱喉结上。

“我怎么能够舍得放弃让你露出真实模样的机会呢？萨列里大师，往往在这个时候，你比平时更为坦诚。”

“你是指我认为你不再一无是处？”

“我意在你会承认我让你爱不释手。”

游戏结束了，年轻人迅速夺回了掌控权，抬起身子飞快地在对方脸颊上留下一个亲吻，瞧瞧他那副模样，惊慌失措，明明摆出一副情场老手模样，却因为性器被隔着布料拿捏在手而吐露出失控喘息。莫扎特想，自己喜欢对方无法拒绝自己的时候，无论是那些音符灌入他耳中，亦或是在自己身下吐露出失态脏话，贵族姿态生来便要被打破，碾进泥土里，他知道总有办法用爱意与亲吻软化他的盔甲，露出柔软内里。

这真漂亮。

像他的音乐一样，莫扎特在蹲下身子含住男人的性器时，对于那突然拔高又被收敛的呻吟如此评价着。

他有一条灵巧舌头，萨列里的手掌攥紧了带着绣花的窗帘，有些刺痛，但疼痛有益，对方将自己舔硬，湿漉漉的性器贴在他小巧嘴巴上，轻轻拍打着，而年轻人不知道从哪个口袋中抽出一根细小的尿道堵，小心翼翼地推入性器顶端。

萨列里骂了一句脏话。

而莫扎特在他的小腹上给了他一个吻。

他用上好的羊脂推开封闭的穴口，让萨列里在恍惚间不得不思考对方是否将酬金都用来买这些下流东西，油脂被体温融化，顺着大腿根滴落，弄脏了布料。两根手指交替的操着他，一次又一次推开火热褶皱，如同敲击着钢琴上最漂亮的黑键。

这时有人经过，年轻人正将他的情人压在墙壁上，一点点深入，还轻声说着：“别出声，大师。”

语调轻佻，一如既往。

他知道如何逼疯自己，欲望顺着脊椎一路向上击中灵魂，萨列里咬住了自己的手，接纳着被操干的炙热疼痛，酸胀感让他鼻尖发酸，不知不觉红了眼眶。莫扎特喜欢从背面进入，一点点顶弄到最深处，再近乎残忍的像外缓缓抽离，碾压着如同某种对于他高高在上的惩罚。几次掌掴以及扼在咽喉上的手掌，窒息感让其呜咽，又不敢有更多声响。

“我想射在里面，然后你要夹着它，和其他人交谈。”

“你胆敢——”

年轻人又偷到一个吻，不轻不重落在萨列里的后脖颈上。

“——我总是这么做，而你不会拒绝我。”


End file.
